Kryo Dolofonos
"The last man who attacked me didn't have enough remains to place in a coffin. Wanna try it?" ''-- Kryo Dolofonos to Zack "Volt" Gage in The Krait: Death Trap '''Kryo Dolofonos' (also known as Kryo the Ocelot) is a 21-year old anthropomorphic part-ocelot part-cyborg. Created by R.M. Hunter on Fanfiction.net, he appears on the Sonic OC RolePlay Station. He plays the role of the main antagonist in The Krait series, and on the station, is portrayed as Firetail Taragon Jr.'s arch nemesis. He is also sometimes depicted in his demon form, Dark Kryo. Physical Appearance Kryo's fur is a pattern of large black and brown spots on a golden yellow background. His tail is long and slender, and ends with a very dark tip. Most of the time Kryo wears his infiltrator suit; a black, bulletproof vest that is specifically designed to yield major defense bonuses while not limiting mobility. In addition, Kryo wears a pair of thick camo pants, a very large black utility belt, black and green jungle boots, and a neutral/dark grey rifle sheath. His eyes are bright green, though if one should get close enough they will see that they are almost completely glazed over. Description Personality Kryo is violent by nature, constantly on the move, and constantly ready to kill. His rather bloodthirsty bravo earns him several jobs as a bounty hunter or assassin of sorts. It would appear that his main quest in life is to gain money, but actually he seeks revenge on Firetail Taragon for beating him to a bounty earlier in his career. His opposite side, which can't really be defined as his "soft side" as it is more deadly than his hardened personality, is, as stated, extremely treacherous. Kryo has the uncanny ability to get people to trust him, usually by tempting them with the beautiful Octostar Rubies that he collects. Once fallen for his bait, Kryo usually kills them, all to fulfill his bloodlust. Kryo does, however, crave a sexual life, and can easily be swayed by tantalizing females. This does not usually interfere with his plans for betrayal, seeing as he is a very good player, but might be manipulated as a weakness. Combat Skills * Sniper Rifle - 10 rounds, 29 lbs., range 600+ yards, sniper scope, camo paintjob * Executive Laser Pistol - Unlimited laser shots, 17 lbs., range 50 yards * Steel Clenchers - 2 steel knuckles, 3.25 lbs. each, serrated teeth * Stimulators (stims) - activates frenzy * Mental Boosters (cram shots) - increases mental state * Troll-Hide Pills (dunks) - increases resistance * MindLozz (lozzes) - heals body, reduces mental state * Frenzy - overdosage of stims, puts him in hyper-active and over-aggressive state in which he obliterates nearly everything within his reach, ravages body * Martial Arts Skills - Karate, Judo, Sunami, Toi-Ki * Transformation - transforms him into Dark Kryo Strengths Aside from the plethora of combat abilities Kryo has, his main strength is his stealthiness. Kryo's natural color allows him to blend in with quite a series of terrain types and colors, but he can change the color or shade of his infiltrator suit to match the background he wishes to blend in with. He uses shadows more often than not to stay hidden, and he does it extremely well. He has mastered Toi-Ki, almost as well as Firetail, and has even greater mobility due to his natural build. Since Kryo downs a shocking number of drugs, it's no surprise that they seem to have strange effects on his body's natural abilities. Although most of his drugs harm him, a few known as Troll-Hides or Dunks give him a special physical resistance to pain, fire, mental attacks, and diseases. Kryo seems to be able to possess other beings even whilst in his normal form. When possessing another being, he has almost unlimited control over them, including control over what supernatural powers they may have. Due to his overdosage of drugs, Kryo has had to have most of his vital organs (kidneys, liver, pancreas, etc.) replaced with robotic implants, but that's not where he stopped with the augmentation. He has a robotic heart, capable of creating blood as well as pumping it. Because his bone marrow was no longer needed, he had it replaced with rods of metal alloys, making his bones literally made of steel. His skin has also been given treatment, forming a tight lattice that can stop most knives and other sharp objects. The greatest augmentation that he has is the nano-bot repair system, which automatically repairs any damage to the mechanical parts of his body. Kryo also has mastered the art of intimidation, both mental, physical, and demonic, though he rarely utilizes the latter. His main forms of intimidation involve gunplay, posture, and even physical violence to get a point across. He bluffs often but will always back them up to his fullest extent. Weaknesses Kryo's main weakness is his complete addiction to drugs. It is estimated that he is fully addicted to around 40 types of drugs, ranging from cheap stimulators (or stims) to heavy-dosage mental boosters (or cram shots). Regardless of which drug is in question, he has to have a near constant supply; any prolonged period of time without his downing drugs can prove fatal. Also, due to his excessive intake of MindLozz, Kryo has reached the brink of near-insanity. Thousands of corrupted images and thoughts cloud his brain constantly, even to the point of him having to add a microprocessor component to his brain to help him clear his mind. Should he lose this microprocessor he will be forced into a constant frenzy that cannot be stopped by any normal means. History Origin Kryo's past is vastly unknown, he obviously doesn't want to share any of it. It can be deduced that he is from the Octostar System mainly due to his frequent references to it, but his original homeworld is unknown. He may be Meitonian or Cyran, but he definitely does not look like a Draykeonian. Psychologists can deduce part of his past; obviously he fell into addiction to drugs when he was in his mid-late teens. The mental effects of these drugs probably dictated how he lived the rest of his life. Occupation By the end of the Third War of Kronis, Kryo had made a name for himself as a reliable bounty hunter, and during the treasure hunt for the Omegon, he met up with and was hired by Vickory Hedge. Hedge wanted the Omegon's ''payload, a huge shipment of Octostar Rubies, for himself, and Kryo was only too happy that he had a chance to prove himself as a bounty hunter. Kryo lost the race for the ''Omegon to young, impulsive Firetail Taragon, who claimed the payload for his employer, Jack Lordi. Even though Hedge managed to steal the shipment and kill Lordi, Kryo held then and still holds to this day a deep grudge against Firetail. Relationships Vickory Hedge Kryo and Hedge aren't exactly friends, but Kryo does realize that Hedge has the power to kill him by isolating him from his supply of drugs. The two often are on mild-friendly terms but when fights erupt separate themselves to avoid an actual fight. Kryo is usually more submissive in relations with Hedge. Firetail Taragon Jr. Kryo and Firetail are both known as the best bounty hunters for their systems, and they constantly compete in a rather chaotic and hostile way. Aside from their grudge war, Kryo recognizes Firetail as a better bounty hunter than he and respects him as a worthy foe. Krysten Taragon Kryo often possesses Gobi, and as a result possesses her mental powers, which he uses to wreak havoc whenever he gets the opportunity. He has become quite attached to the girl, and will even protect her from harm just so that he can have fun abusing her powers. The Voice of the Fivvers Even though he is cocky and prideful, Kryo recognizes his inhibitor as his master, and always bends the knee to his will. He treats the physical body of Dark Kryo as his own, but the soul inside he reveres. There are rumors that he is sometimes whisked to the realm in which The Voice resides, but there is no evidence to back up these claims. Trivia * Hedge may be Kryo's boss, but Kryo has defied him on several occasions, and even attacked him twice. * Kryo's starship, the Rapier, is nearly as fast as Firetail's ''Colubrina ''fighters, much more armored, and much more heavily armed. * Kryo is rarely seen on his starship, preferring starbase, baseship, or planet action to space combat. * His main weapon, the sniper rifle, can be modded with an automatic laser cannon, but since he only did this twice, it is not labeled as one of his weapons. * Kryo apparently chose his own name, as Kryo Dolofonos is Greek for 'cold murderer.' * Eventually, in the final book of the original Krait series, Kryo Dolofonos turns from his evil ways and becomes a respected trader. However, when role playing, he is still depicted as a force of evil (except for when the topic involves his future). Category:Characters